H o y u e l o s
by CieloCriss
Summary: Dicen que a Emmett casi lo mata un oso. Rosalie no está muy segura de ello... Cuando la sed desgarra hasta consumirte y excitarte, ¿serías capaz de renunciar a esa sangre por un par de hoyuelos? FIC FINALIZADO -oneshot-


**H**** o y u e l o s**

_Por__ CieloCriss_

Era sed.

Cuando se le contrajo el pecho lívido y la garganta se le exprimió por dentro, lo supo. Sentía una sed inaguantable, tan seca y rasposa que dolía. Su vientre se arrugaba: rugía.

Hasta su rostro, por breves instantes, se frunció. En su frente apareció un pequeño doblez.

Rose se tapó la nariz y se privó del aire que no necesitaba pero que le ayudaba a localizar a sus presas.

Se recargó en un árbol con tanta fuerza que lo inclinó. Era un pino grueso cuya altura no parecía tener fin; al mirar hacia arriba, sus copas verdes ocultaban el cielo pálido de aquél abril perdido en un calendario que había dejado de tener sentido.

El ciervo huyó aterrorizado por el derrumbe, pero Rosalie no se inmutó por ello. El aroma avasallador era de un humano que estaba a unos metros de ella.

¿Habría escuchado el derrumbe? ¿Habría escuchado cómo sus venas secas se contraían indefinidamente en sus entrañas muertas?

Un olor así sólo podía compararse con su belleza. Y su hermosura era única, Rose lo sabía: pero _aquella_ sangre también.

Un olor así debería estar prohibido, como su presencia misma, como sus ojos de oro haciendo juego con el cabello rubio y ondulado.

Y sus labios pálidos. Oh, sus labios. Esos tampoco deberían existir.

Rose lo sabía y luchaba contra esos preceptos, contra esa belleza que la ahogaba de contrariedad y felicidad al mismo tiempo. Todo dentro de ella: emociones y hermosura en esa cima sin fondo de su cuerpo sin alma.

Se deslizó sobre la hierba. A paso veloz, con su pelo asemejando a una ráfaga de luz de sol, aunque el cielo tenía nubes.

Ese olor debía desaparecer, se dijo, esa sangre tenía que estar embrujada. Pero no lo estaba.

Los consejos de Carlisle se hicieron una estela lejana. La voz suave de Esme desapareció. En cambio, el rechazo de Edward le hizo frente, pero por breves instantes nada más.

El desprecio de un vampiro no dolía tanto como la sangre fresca de un humano que ya estaba desahuciado.

Porque dolía sentir el aroma aún sin husmearlo. Dolía matar aunque nadie se diera cuenta.

Porque Rose lo sabía: que iba a matarlo.

Si ese aroma la hacía sentir viva no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Lo devoraría. Probaría la sangre humana a espaldas de su creador y no le importaba traicionarlo… la sangre esta vez era más fuerte que cualquier vínculo inventado, que cualquier orden de un vampiro.

Sentir y oler esa sangre la hacían más que una vampira, una humana.

Los humanos suelen enajenarse con las cosas. Ella lo había estado en su tiempo viva, al imaginar un destino perfecto: una casa victoriana, un flagrante esposo, un bebé con hoyuelos en las mejillas. Todo tan perfecto que se había roto, lo único que había quedado era su belleza.

Pero ese olor era diferente. Podía cambiarla por breves instantes. Sí. Se convertiría en un monstruo. Y no importaba. Rose sabía que seguiría siendo hermosa.

Lo vio cerca del río. Estaba pescando entre risas y con otro humano. Estaba de espaldas y a más de 50 metros de su alcance, pero Rosalie escuchaba a la perfección ese corazón acompasado, cuyos latidos estaban tan coordinados que la exasperaban.

Y esa risa nítida también la sacó de quicio.

Si él supiera que estaba a punto de morir, ¿seguiría riendo mientras jugaba a que pescaba?

Rose en ese momento supo que sí.

Era incomprensible. Dos humanos a su alcance. Los dos con la sangre igual de fresca. Se suponía que los dos tenían un corazón igual de rojo y acelerado, pero ella sólo podía escuchar el de él.

Alto. Muy alto. El cabello rizado negro y la espalda ancha. Llevaba una chamarra de cuero. Su piel rojiza. Demasiado diferente a la suya.

Rosalie no se preocupó por observar al otro.

-¡Emmett!- lo escuchó gritar con voz de pito -¡Déjate de bromas!

Tendrían que ser dos muertes. No podía dejar evidencia. Edward le leería la mente y su inmaculado récord de abstinencia de sangre humana se rompería. Probablemente Carlisle la miraría decepcionado; Esme desviaría la mirada y ella misma se arrepentiría. ¿Y eso importaba?

Oh, Rose sabía que no.

Por eso se liberó el olfato y a sus anchas aspiró todo el aire que pudo. Le ardía la piel enraizada, incluso con más fervor que las plantas muertas.

Si esa sangre entraba a su cuerpo, Rose sabía que de alguna manera no podría salir, la esencia se quedaría ahí. Por breves instantes se sentiría humana.

Y lo bendijo. Por primera vez en décadas bendijo a un varón.

Sería rápido. No era tan veloz como Edward, ni tan hábil como Carlisle, aunque era demasiado astuta y calculadora.

Sus dotes vampíricos eran tan fuertes como su belleza misma. Sólo había que acercarse, sonreírle. Matar al otro; beberlo a él.

-¡Ya basta, Emmett!- pidió el chiquillo que acompañaba a la sangre hecha alma -¡Me voy a casa, si sigues burlándote nunca vas a pescar una trucha!

La voz aguda de ese humano hizo que Rosalie volviera a fruncir su rostro de cera.

La risa de Emmett resonó como campana. Era tan potente que seguro llegaba hasta la punta de las montañas.

El otro se alejó. Rose, entonces, y sin poderlo evitarlo, atascó sus manos entre la hierba, aferrándose a ella, porque el olor se apoderaba de ella y la enloquecía de gozo.

Sangre. Ojos rojos en su rostro. Sangre.

No le importaba volverse carnívora.

Sacó paciencia de sus mismos bucles, de sus labios delineados y de sus pestañas largas.

Quiso avivar sus sentidos, pero sólo logró bloquearse.

El sujeto, "Emmett", había comenzado a chiflar con despreocupación; el viento había comenzado a soplar y había movido ese cabello rebelde y azabache.

Tenía los hombros anchos. Perfectos.

Su altura imponía, estaba fornido. Perfecto.

La risa relajada le hacía olvidar la rigidez de su propia sonrisa. Perfecto.

El silbato con el que hacía sonar esa alma era una invitación, lo contrario al rechazo de Edward y a las reglas de Carlisle. Perfecto.

Y no había vuelta atrás.

A lo mejor tendrían que mudarse. A lo mejor se arrepentía. Sin embargo, Rose sentía que si bebía de esa sangre, su corazón muerto latiría al menos una vez más. Con una vez tenía.

El ocaso se extendió por el bosque. Emmett no se movió. Siguió de espaldas, con esa canción hecha silbido. Con su caña de pescar en el agua sin ondas.

Rosalie sintió como si se le despellejara su piel de mármol, como si sus colmillos se atascaran en una esmeralda y su astucia, siempre intacta, salió de ella como si la hubiera vomitado.

Esa sangre la estaba volviendo loca. Loquísima.

Aún así debía esperar. Aunque el otro humano se había ido tenía que esperar. Aunque había un oso cerca tenía que esperar. Tenía que esperar a que terminara de chiflar esa canción.

_Raindrops keep fallin' on my head  
And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed  
Nothin' seems to fit  
Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'_

Rose recordó la letra. Sonaba en la radio día y noche. No era la predilecta de Edward, pero a Esme le encantaba.

A Emmett también parecía gustarle. Una risotada la enteró de ello. Por unos segundos el joven dejó de chiflar. Con voz altanera cantó lo que seguía:

_So I just did me some talkin' to the sun  
And I said I didn't like the way he got things done  
Sleepin' on the job  
Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'_

Y sonrió. Rose sonrió y esa sonrisa se hizo tan poderosa como su sed. Tan poderosa que sus pies se movilizaron con presteza y cuando había parpadeado ya estaba justo atrás de él. Si estiraba la mano seguro podía agarrar ese cuello y destrozarlo de una mordida.

Pero de Rosalie lo único que salió fue su voz.

-Ni siquiera está lloviendo, ¿no ves?- comentó.

'Pero a mí me lloverá tu sangre' siseó también, cual víbora, con una entonación que ningún humano podría entender.

-¡Vaya!- soltó Emmett, volviéndose hacia ella -¡Wooo!, y decían que no iba a pescar nada hoy.

Sonrió. Sus dos mejillas se contrajeron y Rose creyó que se derretiría.

Hoyuelos.

Dos perfectos hoyuelos. Iguales a los que había imaginado en el bebé que nunca tuvo. Idénticos.

-Oh- dejó salir ella, hincándose. Con los sentidos hechos polvos.

No se fijó en el resto del rostro del muchacho. ¿Unos 18?, justamente esa podría ser la edad de Emmett.

-¿Estás bien, muñeca?- se acercó él.

Rosalie negó abruptamente. Sus ojos brillaron como fiera y la sed la ahogó en un pozo que no supo de dónde sacó.

-Aléjate.

Emmett soltó la caña de pescar, obedeció, pero dejó de sonreír. Rosalie escuchó el gruñido de un oso.

-Ahora ríete- ordenó. Porque sin esos hoyuelos en el rostro, Rose sabía que se lo bebería todo. Y no quería. Aunque la sed parecía matarla, no quería beber esa sangre.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Emmett.

-¡Ríete!

Encogió los hombros y se sonrió.

-Si se me aparece una princesa de cuento y me da órdenes, ¿cómo desobedecerla?- y amplió aún más su sonrisa.

Rosalie supo que tenía que ver esos hoyuelos por el resto de su vida, por eso el gruñido del enorme oso grizzli la hizo quedarse congelada.

Emmett estaba hipnotizado con ella, por eso no había notado que la muerte estaba en los dos extremos.

¿Qué hacía un oso ahí, si estaba ella?, ¿qué no las presas huían de su presencia?

Pero ese enorme oso venía hacia ellos. Y Rose lo supo: aún sin alma había destino. Había hoyuelos.

Quedó calmada. Aspirando el aroma inigualable, renunciando a éste. El oso apareció a espaldas de Emmett, que la seguía mirando.

Rosalie reconoció a la bestia. Había comido a la cría de ésta. ¿El animal quería venganza?

'La venganza es dulce entonces', pensó Rose, teniendo Emmett frente a ella con esos hoyuelos preciosos.

-Ya no sonrías- pidió, con expresión fría.

Emmett se rascó el cráneo, confundido. Los humanos se confundían fácilmente.

-¿Ah, no?, ¿qué hago ahora, muñeca?- coqueteó con una ligera reverencia que hizo que Rosalie admirara los músculos del joven.

-Ahora defiéndeme: sálvame.

Lo dijo al mismo tiempo en que el oso atacaba a Emmett por la espalda.

Rose sonrió mientras el desconcertado muchacho caía al suelo durante el ataque.

-¡Corre!- le indicó Emmett.

Pero Rosalie se convirtió en una estatua de oro mientras la lucha comenzaba.

El joven tan fuerte se dio la vuelta y encaró al animal con lo que pudo.

-¡Corres peligro, vete!- insistió el muchacho y aunque no era posible que sucediera, Rose se sintió protegida.

Casi le arrebató una sonrisa lo que seguía, pero a como pudo se cubrió la nariz y cerró los ojos.

Las garras en embestida varias veces destrozaron el cuerpo de músculos anchos. Emmett estuvo concentrado en ella y no en su muerte. La sangre salió de ese corazón directo hacia la tierra. Rose se contrajo de la impaciencia.

Sangre. Sed. Un humano. Pero todo eso era nada si los hoyuelos de ese joven se hacían eternos y suyos.

El sol cayó dormido. Emmett también se desvaneció.

Bastó un gruñido de Rosalie, para que el oso saliera huyendo.

La víctima yacía en el suelo, casi desangrada. Entre cada sonrisa que le salía del rostro, Rosalie también le devolvía el gesto.

Atrás de las heridas de ese humano, de ese aroma que estaba muriendo, el corazón todavía latía.

Era tiempo.

Rose se incorporó cuando la primera estrella se dibujó en el cielo. Caminó hacia Emmett con los pasos suaves, como si volara.

Se inclinó hacia el muchacho. Emmett aún tenía los ojos abiertos. Sus ojos pestañeaban de incomprensión, se veía como una de sus víctimas, como un ciervo a punto de morir.

Con uno de sus dedos ella tanteó la sangre que corría abundante sobre la cabeza de Emmett, ¿por qué no succionarla, si seguía con vida, si seguía oliendo tan bien?

Rosalie se llevó el índice a la nariz y olfateó intensamente el fluido carmín, pero no lo probó. Desparramó el aroma en su cuerpo, luego desapareció la sangre con la tierra.

-Eres mío ahora.

Valía la pena renunciar a esa sangre y a ese corazón si podía tenerlo.

-¡Oh, Rose, ¿qué has hecho?, ¿por qué no lo salvaste?!- Edward apareció frente a Rosalie.

Ella había oído venir a su 'hermano', pero no le había importado.

-No lo comprendes, ¿verdad?, ¿es que no lo hueles?

Edward no respondió. Lucía enfermo y pálido, si se le comparaba con la imagen sana de Emmett.

Probablemente su 'hermano' era más hermoso, pero estaba igual de muerto que ella.

Se le veía controlado, como si a Edward no le costara tanto trabajo a renunciar a esa sangre que se vertía entre la hierba

-Su olor se pierde… ¡hay que llevarlo con Carlisle, podría salvarse!

-Sí- acordó la mujer, aunque no quería salvar a nadie.

-Rose… lo dejaste morir- Edward envolvió al joven en su chaqueta con una mano, con la otra se cubrió la nariz brevemente, hasta acostumbrarse al intenso olor amatista.

-Ahora será mío para siempre- afirmó Rosalie.

Y en su mente agregó: 'No me importa ser egoísta, no me importa rechazar su sangre, si puedo conseguir esa sonrisa, si puedo tener para mí la foto de sus hoyuelos, el corazón habrá latido de nuevo'.

Arriba se formaron las constelaciones de todas las noches.

Pero dentro de Rosalie Cullen, por primera vez, nacieron las estrellas.

_

* * *

_

_Notas: Es el primer fic de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero no el último. Gracias a los que lo leyeron._

_Saludos,_

CieloCriss

_P.D, Los fragmentos de la canción utilizada no me pertenecen, utilicé la letra sin fines de lucro._


End file.
